User talk:TheGrandEditor/Archive 3
Finished Done, also I hope you don't mind but I changed the colours of the Archive section at the top of you're Talk Page because the colour's I had chose were a really bad combination and weren't readable so I have made them more clearer by changing the colours. Kind regards. 20:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Naboo Fighter Pilot isn't his name, so there is no need for capitalization, so I will revert it back. Lego lord 04:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That is still not a good reason to capitalize, the article is capitalized because it's like an essay, but in the article there isn't a good reason for capitalization. Can you please tell me a good reason? Lego lord 04:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense at all. It isn't his name, it's just a title. Lego lord 04:54, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Dear Grand Editor please stop deleting the collectable minifigures game Dancing Revolution unless you could leave a message on your talk page. Thanks Administrator * Congratulations, administrator rights have been applied to your account! You probably know all of this, but you can now protect and delete pages, block users, and grant patroller and rollback rights. If you have any questions with anything, feel free to ask :) 00:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ** Oh, whoops, sorry I though Ajr would have asked you about it :S The two month renom period got scrapped as a one-off thing, due to the fighting and an admin leaving (the forum's in the archive somewhere). Sorry again about not being informed about your own vote, if you don't want the rights and want to make a request later on for whatever reason, let me know 00:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *** You should just be able to hit the "destroy" button (should be next to history), and then confirm the deletion on the next page. And I've found sometimes when I upload a new version of the file and that happens, usually it just takes a while to update but will get changed eventually, and clearing your cache can help. If that doesn't work, I just keep uploading it until it works, although deleting and reuploading would be faster. 01:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ****Welcome to the cabal, I mean team :D Ajraddatz 04:43, February 18, 2011 (UTC) * Congrats :D ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 07:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the next Administrator of Brickipedia! By the way are you sure you still don't want a signature? (I hope I'm not pestering you by saying that). Kind regards. :) 09:18, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! 02:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you guys. Thanks a bunch! --TheGrandEditor 22:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idea Well, we ahve between 500-1000 unused images. I've gave Ajrbot admin to delete them, but they need to be in a category, and we can't find an easy way to do it. We'll get there. But, since most are supercedeed, we decided its easier to delete. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 21:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so... ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 21:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Minifigures Never. I asked LEGO itself, and the word "minifigure" is lowercased. So lowercase it, not capitalize it. Lego lord 15:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :But WE have not ever had a consensus on changing it. We capitalize it, and if we want to change it, we all have to deliberate on it. Bring it up in a forum somewhere, and send us a link. Don't try changing it on your own until we are all in agreement. --TheGrandEditor 18:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I read this and I have to say, if LEGO lowercases it, then we should. - Down with vandalism 18:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::But since we apparently do not, someone should actually make a forum with a poll. Until then, it is still capitalized. --TheGrandEditor 18:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Umm no, this has been discussed before on the IRC. People thought it was capitalized until I asked LEGO. Therefor we should lowercase it. Lego lord 18:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Plus, we do not capitalize it after I confirmed it. Lego lord 18:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No, you have to have a forum LL. We never decided to lowercase it. 19:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::The IRC is not a place to vote on policies. All this should be done on a forum. 23:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you provide a reason why you don't want the "clear" template on that article? You are reverting my edit and I don't want to undo yours. Lego lord 02:01, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Didn't want to be rude and just revert you edit because I wouldn't know why you would revert it. Lego lord 02:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so you know, TGE, it would be a good idea if you undid those edits with a custom summary instead of rollbacking them. Rollback should generally only be used on vandalism ;) Ajraddatz 03:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Oops. Sorry --TheGrandEditor 03:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Uploading photographs Do you happen to know how to upload photos using Monobook? Lego lord 02:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. - Down with vandalism 02:29, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You reached 7,000 edits! That is probably way more main space edits unlike my user. Anyways, congratulations. Lego lord 03:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Two things: *1. I joined before badges were created, I already had 1,000 edits down, but they didn't count when badges were installed. *2. Here is a picture from an e-mail Re:Ampersands * Hi, no actually in HTML & a m p ; is actually more correct than just the ampersand. Special characters like an ampersand may not come up correctly in some browsers (they do in most modern browsers though). I forget the technical name for the &; things are, but it is better in terms of code to use these, though it probably makes reading the code a little harder (eg, most people won't identify & # 1 6 7 ; as §). 22:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ** Right, sorry about that. Well, if that's the name of the set (and not "and"), I don't really see any problems with it. 00:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Full stops Is it right to put full stops at the end of Gallery captions? I've been told that it's against the Manual of Style! MillieMuddFan67 22:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Really, should periods go at the end of Gallery shot annotations? I've encountered some resistance on this matter. MillieMuddFan67 22:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh Mr.Grand Editor! You probably want to talk to me about something related to Ninjago, I'll give you a hint: A Dojo and A Really big stick. - User:Kingpinn2. But I'm not Trying to make fun of the wiki I'm putting the real name of what you call a staff. Look at this link:http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/SpinjitzuZone/Weapons/Default.aspx#A+Really+Big+Stick. If you want I can put the link on the dojo page or some thing. P.S. I'm sorry. -Kingpinn2. Thanks Mr.Grand Editor, I hope you like how I edited it (please comment on my page your oppinion). Thanks again G.E.. Minifig Game Images "All minifigure articles must have the physical form of that minifigure in the info box, not pictures from any video games the minifigure is in." It's alright to have an image of the minifig's in-game appearance if it never appeared in a set, though, right? (example: Lava Monster (Rock Raiders)) TheLairOfRockwhales 00:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Aragog We did decide if we should take out the "." at the end of a sentence in the gallery section. Lego lord 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It was about three months ago I believe, I will have to get back about the other questions later. Lego lord 23:02, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Why do you doubt me so? I will have to go all the way back and find the forum, this takes some time. I know what I am saying is true, I've been changing it every since, and isn't until this point someone complains about it. I guess I will just have top go all the way back... Lego lord 23:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I won't be reverting your edit by the way until I find that I am or that I am not right. Lego lord 23:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do think there should be a period at the end of a sentence, but not all of these are sentences, just descriptions. Example: "Aragog chasing Harry." from the Aragog article, it isn't a sentence, it is only a description. I can't find the forum, I geese I will have to make a new forum about this again. Lego lord 00:16, February 28, 2011 (UTC) That is what I believed as well, but according to an administrator if Flickr is allowed to have it then we are allowed to have it as well. I think it was either Ajraddatz or Samdo994. Lego lord 00:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) User blog:Tatooine/Brick News Hey not to bug you but, I am currently taking a vote on the link above. Care to vote there? Thanks.:) Tatooine 00:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Invalid title? How is "Toy fair photographs" an invalid title? It sure has this title on many 2011 articles. Please contact back. Lego lord 01:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually "Box art: shouldn't even have a picture in a a gallery, for the box art should always be placed in the infobox. Lego lord 01:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, you're doing a pretty good job at that since I rarely see a "Pictures" section anymore. Lego lord 01:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You must give links to Wikipedia, don't just say "Look at Wikipedia". We need sources. Lego lord 19:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Didn't notice that, sorry. Lego lord 19:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello my friend The Grand Editor I have a problem, lets say I want to put a link to the Sensei Wu page but I just want to put "Wu" instead of "Sensei Wu". How do you do that. How do you get? How go you get those things saying what lego you collect on your profile Arc comander Jim 17:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Minifigures Edits Hi there, I made changes to some of the collectable minifigures pages, some of which you undid. I figure I'd better explain what I was thinking, because I don't quite understand some of your reversions: - On Series 1, I deleted one of the Lego.com quotes because it was simply repeating what the other one said, and since no other series features two of these large gray boxes it seemed to be cluttering up the page, - Again on Series 1, I deleted the photograph showing the 16 individual renders because they're already pictured much more clearly in the sliding image immediately above it, making it unnecessary. I deleted the last photo, the German one, because it seemed like more random clutter. If the article is intended as a despository of any and all random artefacts relating to Series 1 then it'd be fine and I'll keep that in mind for the future, but otherwise I can't see the point. - On Series 2, I removed two rendered images for pretty much the same reasons - the other images on the page seemed perfectly adequate for the job. Everything else you did seems like a good catch, so that's a thank-you from this week's irritating newbie ;) --Dunjohn 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Friends? Hello TheGrandEditor, would you like to be friends? --- We'll watch our world rot away... Congrats! I just noticed that you earned the "Wiki Life" badge. I'm not sure when you earned this (and am sorry that I may be late) but, congratulations! --Cligra 22:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Please help me I need help with the gallery part of the Skullkin article because I don't have a camera. If you don't want to help, please ask the other editors for help. See my Spinjitzu tips and comment your opinion -Kingpinn2. "Please don't remove the notes"? I didn't remove them, I just placed it in the first line. The reason being is that notes should be about small off-subject things, but it is quite important that it was only released in a certain country. ---- We're in the darkest hour Despite the fact that it is called NESQUICK, the name of the bunny by LEGO and NESQUICK is Quiky, with no "C". Look it up on Wikipedia. ---- We're in the darkest hour "Don't change it again"? What if I have a good reason? Please say "Please don't change it again.", it isn't as rude. And I won't change it back until it is resolved. ---- We're in the darkest hour "Do not remove periods"? They aren't sentences, sentences and abbreviations are the only placed that periods belong at. ---- We're in the darkest hour I am not looking for respect, I'm waiting for people to make the right proposals. Removing the "." has been brought up in a proposal and hasn't yet been decided whether or not we should remove them in descriptions that are not in the form of sentences. ---- We're in the darkest hour Please provide some kind of source that proves that Quiky supposed to have a "C" in the name. ---- We're in the darkest hour I meant with a "C". ---- We're in the darkest hour "Quicky the Nesquik Bunny" redirects to the Nesquik page. See, there is a "C" in the character's name. ---- We're in the darkest hour Some reason I was getting a little confused, The character's name has a "C" in it, but Nesquik has no "C". ---- We're in the darkest hour Well, maybe you're right about that. Sorry for the inconvenience. I was just going by Brickset and Bricklink. My apologies. ---- We're in the darkest hour Please stop changing "brick yellow" to "tan" on Part 4162px5, for we go by the official names given by LEGO, not fan-made names. ---- We're in the darkest hour Please stop reverting my edit. ---- We're in the darkest hour I don't recall that we decided to use the fan-made names. Perhaps you can provide a link? ---- We're in the darkest hour I thought I remember deciding that we were going to use the official names. Okay, here is the link, though didn't you discuss already? Thanks for trying to get to me before reverting my edit. ---- We're in the darkest hour Oops, that was the wrong link. Actually, I would like to use the common names, but there is a problem with that. We would have to think of about 130 different common names for each colour. That's why I'd rather use the names from LEGO. ---- We're in the darkest hour BIONICLE backstory Do we really need the ridiculously long backstory section that was taken from another website in the 8764 Vezon and Fenrakk page? Just asking, --Cligra 01:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Per Cligra, that belongs on the BIONICLE wiki, that article is about the set, not the characters. ---- We're in the darkest hour I understand, I don't even really care what we go by, just as long as it is consistent. ---- We're in the darkest hour 02:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Normal wiki style is to lowercase, but if that is not Brickipedia's style it is fine by me to capitalize, just as long as it is consistent. ---- We're in the darkest hour Sorry for all the messages, I'm not trying to bother you or anything. ---- We're in the darkest hour Well it seems like it should be lowercased in proper wiki and writing, but considering the Brickipedia staff always capitalizes it, it should be capitalized. ---- We're in the darkest hour Do you want to be my official friend? ---- reply back 21:43, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi TheGrandEditor, Thanks for fixing some of the stuff on the page I'd just created. Your help is really appreciated. =) Sincerely, 21:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey i had that sentence there to no how you no about lightning dragon do you have toy fair pics well can you get the person who got most of the information Why do you want to keep the fact that a minifigure in 3368 Space Centre has the same hair piece as Fenrir Greyback? That isn't about the set, it is about the minifigure that is included in the set. In this case, shouldn't it say that on the minifigure's article? ---- reply back :I don't want to rush you or anything, but are you trying to ignore me? ---- reply back Not everybody is going to know that it was stated in an old LEGO catalogue, you can look through catalogues online at LEGO.com (I think), so why not do that? ---- reply back It would still have to have a source, people can't just believe you. ---- reply back 23:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. ---- reply back Here is the link, though I'm not certain that you can see really old catalogues. ---- reply back You have to place in the ''catalogue's number. ---- reply back Eh, I'm going to leave it be without a source. ---- reply back Re: Plankton I had put a screenshot of Plankton from the show into the minifigure article, so people could compare his appearance at a glance, but you removed it. I figured, given how contrived the SpongeBob minifigures need to be, it would be easier on the reader than trying to compare a written description with a mental image. Was it a problem with the picture, or the idea? I put similar pictures into the Mr. Krabs and Squidward articles, should I remove them?--Dunjohn 13:50, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I only added "is a city set" to the 10155 page because on the City page, it stated it was a set from the theme. --- The dawn is coming... Yeah, it is from The Dark Knight. --- The dawn is coming... Hey, some guys trashing up pages and he doesn't have a name. I fixed as many pages that he trashed that I could, but could you fix up Mr. Freeze for me. I don't know much about him so I marked were i thought it needed to be edited. Thanks. TheGrandEditor, I'm glad you noticed that the stats were too high. I just reverted the last revision by ConflagrationClone, I guess he edited it more than once. Thanks, ---- reply back Okay, I'm just a little sued to going by the official names since I'm on LDD often. ---- reply back I'm not completely sure on what we should do about the colour names. You don't have to purchase LEGO Universe to get the extra parts and colours. The reason why it is called LEGO Universe theme access mode is because the creators of LEGO Universe used it for prototype models for their game, later the creators of LEGO Digital Designer made it available for anybody. ---- reply back I'm just wondering, where are you getting those collectable minifigure pictures from? ---- reply back "Bad categories" - define bad please. ---- reply back ---- reply back I was reading a message - "I didn't notice that LEGO Lord undid the notes thing again." - what are you talking about? ---- reply back Re: Stud Sorry, I may have over-reacted at that point, because much has happened in a short time. I don't know the real definition on when a stud tag should be added and from when an expand tag will do it. I always thought stud tags were more used for pages that really need work on basics, like templates (fixing) and content. The articles I created are short, but they have everything they need (except more content, of course). The expand tag would be useless then. In the past months a lot more stud tags have been added to articles and I don't know which are okay and which should be replaced by an expand tag (there are not very many expand tags on brickipedia, by the way). Anyway, I think I'll leave stud tags where they are in the future, until that thing is discussed. 15:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry dude, that's just how I woork." - I think it should be in the notes section now, but in the future, please don't revert my edits unless it is against Brickipedia's MoS. Thanks, ---- reply back :And sorry for that image you uploaded, I usually upload images after I create a page. I wanted to explain in a delete summary, but you beat me to it. :) Anyway, png images are of a better quality and the title should have included the secong set number, so one image is used for two sets. But so many images on Brickipedia are in a jpg format, so I guess that doesn't matter so much. 15:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hi, do I need to do anything about the guy posting at the bottom of my talk page? --Dunjohn 13:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : just copped that you couldn't really reply there... I'm tempted to just keep ignoring him but I'm worried that he'll keep trying to vandalise the page.--Dunjohn 13:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for doing that yesterday! I was mainly worried that he'd keep attacking the page he'd vandalised but it doesn't look like it. --Dunjohn 10:11, March 25, 2011 (UTC) What is your favorite theme, I asked because you said you collected just about every theme. Userpage Link Hi TheGrandEditor, I've noticed that on your userpage where you list your sets, you've got 6567 Extreme Splasher instead of 6567 Speed Splasher. I know this is very minor, but I thought it might be helpful. Sincerely, 02:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Hi could you help me with this wiki stuff im new Re Re:Help how do i make a page add a picture and like make a page for a minifigure and put there picture and tell about them???????? oh yeah could you make me a little lego guy i want one Unlicenced use ot minifig images from Brickset.com I have noticed that a large number of minifig images from Brickset.com, photographed by me personally, have been posted here without my permission. I must insist that they are accompanied by a ©Brickset.com and a link to the site, or are removed completely. Please let me know how and when you will be able to comply with this request. --Hmillington 22:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :We would of course be glad to give credit to Brickset - could you point out which images require it, or a way of finding them? Thanks, 22:24, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Length Hi, Mr. Editor! It's my opinion - however humble said opinion may be - that the Star Wars article is too long to read comfortably. I think the sets need to be listed from their appropriate subtheme page, rather than in a continuous list as seen on the main article. I'd love some feedback, thank you. Sincerely, Millie. MillieMuddFan67 21:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) As I was looking around at other people's messages I noticed that you said "We are not having separate articles for minifigure variations. There has already been a forum, and the result was against separate articles." - I said "imagine", I know that we are not supposed to, it was just a "what if". Picture How do you change your profile picture? I have tried to but it won't let me change it. If you can, can you please post that information on my talkpage. Thanks. Mr. Minifigure 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that information. I finally got it to work.Mr. Minifigure Congrats Congratulations on making 10,000 edits, becoming an administrator, and being ranked #2 on the wiki! Congratulations on making 10,000 edits! You deserve it... Kind regards. P.S. I rarely give out Barnstars (I've given four so far). 06:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations on making 8,000 edits! You're in soul possession of #2 on the wiki! Sincerely, 20:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My edit was grammar, capitalization is part of grammar. And I would like a source to why we must put a worthless space after the asterisk. ELDER FOX - I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you! 22:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Rating TGE NEEDS TO BE PART OF RATING COMMITTEE TO RATE PAGES. * Or put in a request at Brickipedia:Quality_Check_Group/Requests (i'm not warning you, kinda short on time and this is the quickest way i could let you know. remove the warning templae if you want. 23:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Asterisk I actually don't really is we have a space after an asterisk or not. Perhaps you could bring this up to a forum. :I disagree, we have different opinions, plus it's what the final product looks like that matters, and both are the same. This is also a stupid discussion so I rest my case. 00:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Images Why are you uploading images such as Croc.jpg] to my blog? These new images have names that do not really match each other like Brickset's names. (Bat008, Bat009, etc.) Are you dragging them down from the site or are you copying and pasting them to paint? :I see, I don't try leaving messes for people to cleanup but I understand at times that I do as many other users do. And who says that I was expecting? Thanks, ::I see, I was actually going to get around uploading new podracer pictures soon, but you beat me to it the day that I had planned. The blog posts weren't to give myself credit. :::"Apparently several other users saw it differently" - I don't mean to bother you if you are in the middle of an edit spree, but do you mind if you point out these users? Thanks, Re: *I rest my case as in I don't want to talk about it anymore, it doesn't need to be discussed at all because the final product always stays the same. Space or no space. Not that it really matters. :::That is why on my second blog I said that it wasn't to credit myself. Since most of my blogs attract a high number of users I assumed that making a blog for pictures will attract editors to post them on articles. I am sorry if that is not what it had seemed. what? lol, are you saying to remove the set from the database because its a re-release ? go ahead and delete all duplicate re-releases then, you should be consistent (there are dozens and dozens of them from the 1960's. Secondly I placed the period at the end of the second sets title to differentiate between the two sets. Im so sorry you "I feel that that one does not really need it", maybe you can decide on a name thats the same, but slightly differeny so all the duplicate sets like this one can have a page of their own, that is if you dont decide just to delete them because they are re-releases, oh and re-released sets in most cases had different boxs, and some were manufactured with different plastic, unfortunately pictures of the box art is not always available. I guess you already knew that. Gladiatoring 23:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) A little more creative ohh really ? like adding "1964 Version," to the name, well thats not part of the sets name is it ? So why would I change the name to that degree, a period has no effect on the title it basically changes nothing in the text, what you propose changes the title completely, ohh I see thats creative writing, inventing new set names, once again gee so sorry you dont like the way I create pages reflecting the sets name and not adding a year date to differentiate between duplicate sets. I should have thought of adding the year even though its in the text of the page its in the info box and its in the category, but then the year being mentioned only 3 times on the page prolly isnt very obvious so yeah maybe put the year in the title also will solve any issues. Gladiatoring 23:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :I can only grieve now. --TheGrandEditor 00:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC)